Photographers or users of cameras are well aware of having run out of film and having to look through an accessory bag to find a new roll of film. In some instances this does not provide any great inconvenience but at other times the searching for the new roll results in a loss of the desired picture.
The applicant provides herein a simple film container which is easily attachable to the users belt or a strap that may be provided on the camera or accessory bag. The container includes a clip which is formed of a flexible material and which will, through pressure, be held in position on the belt or strap.
The applicant is aware of various film containers and these include the structures illustrated in United States Patents issued to Penny, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,325,372; Mix, 1,467,906; Klein, 3,927,809 and Breslau, 4,180,192. All of these references disclose structures for retaining and carrying a multiplicity of film rolls or cartridges but they do not allow a flexible attachment arrangement for attaching the unit to a belt or carrying strap.
With the container provided by the applicant, a flexible, spreadable clip or slide mechanism is provided for attaching the same and positively holding the same in position upon a carrying strap or belt.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a film carrier or the like which includes a housing and a cover therefore with the cover being attached to the housing through a flexible strap or connector such that the cover is normally inseparable from the housing.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a film carrier or the like having a housing and a cover element and including a pressure applying attachment clip such that the unit may be attached to a belt or carrying strap and will be held thereon and positioned thereon through the applied pressure.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a film carrier or the like having a housing and cover element with a flexible attachment clip which clip may be slightly deformed to receive a belt or strap therein which deformation will, due to the flexibility of the material, result in a pressure being applied to the belt or strap for positioning and attachment of the carrier to the belt or strap.
These and other objects will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.